Cerúleo
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Arakita sabe poco de colores pero está seguro de tener mejor gusto para según qué cosas. Y el azul es sin duda la mejor opción. Porque ellos son azul, aunque no están azul. Bueno, cerúleo en el idioma de Toudou.


Hello, tengo esto escrito desde hace meses pero nunca lo había publicado, quién sabe por qué. Bueno, pues un pequeño Aratou porque son la salsa que encaja con todo.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _erúleo_

* * *

Arakita juraba, que si Toudou hubiera decidido tirar por la vía artística en vez de dedicarse al ciclismo, le hubiera ido bien. Porque no conocía a nadie más teatrero y melodramático que Toudou.

Estaban en la cocina, sentados el uno en frente del otro, con la mesa entre ambos como si fueran a discutir el futuro de país. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Arakita no quería ni discutir ni nada, quería irse a ver la tele o incluso a contar los granos de arroz de cada paquete que hubiera en la casa. Lo que fuera menos semejante discusión estúpida.

Suponía que vivir con Toudou sería algo difícil. Su relación era estable pero sus personalidades eran opuestas y seguían discutiendo por tonterías como cuando estaban en el instituto. Sabía también, que Toudou era demasiado maniático para algunas cosas. Sí, Arakita ya había supuesto todo eso y aun así decidió dar el paso y mudarse juntos. Lo que Arakita no vio venir era que decidir las cosas entre ambos sería una guerra.

—Ya te he dicho que no —dijo Arakita tratando de mantener el tono de voz bajo. Le irritaba pelearse por algo tan tonto, aunque en el fondo no era tan extraño para ellos.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión —dijo Toudou con seriedad.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Quieres jugar a ver quien tarda más en dar su brazo a torcer? Me parece bien.

Toudou hizo un sonido orgulloso mientras levantaba su cabeza. Ver para creer. Estaba de brazos cruzados en su silla con una pose que pretendía ser orgullosa, o eso suponía Arakita. Este por el contrario estaba sentado de cualquier forma en la silla son un brazo colgando por el respaldo de esta y el otro en la mesa. Suspiró viendo la pose de Toudou.

—Toudou, deja el orgullo y date cuenta que las paredes de naranja quedaran horribles.

Porque ese era el dilema. Que solo Toudou podía opinar que era un buen color el naranja para las paredes del salón. Cuando Toudou habló de pintarlas, Arakita estuvo de acuerdo. El blanco no le disgustaba pero darles color no estaría mal. Realmente no le importaba y si Toudou quería pintarlas pues le daría el gusto. Cuando Toudou dijo que las pintarían naranja, Arakita estuvo seguro de que su novio o tenía un pésimo gusto —normal, aún llevaba las diademas— o solo quería hacerle rabiar. Pero Toudou iba en serio y todo se fue a la mierda.

—No quedarán mal.

—Sí lo harán. Quedarán mejor de azul.

—Es muy típico.

—¿Y qué quieres? Ya puestos píntalas rojas

Arakita se levantó agobiado. A veces tenía momentos de debilidad que le hacían querer dejarle pintarlas naranjas con tal de no escucharle. Pero no. No sería tan débil. Él también podía ser cabezota y orgulloso como Toudou. Si fuera otra cosa lo dejaría pasar y que Toudou hiciera lo que quisiera, no sería la primera vez, pero las paredes naranja no era algo que Arakita pudiera permitir.

—No huyas.

—No huyo. Lo doy por perdido. No las pintarás de naranja.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Arakita se fue de la cocina deseando que esta no se volviera el punto de reunión cada vez que fueran a debatir sobre algún aspecto del piso. Porque acabaría por volverse loco.

Tras una semana discutiendo el color de las paredes, Toudou se levantó del sofá, cogió las llaves, se arregló el pelo mirándose en un espejo y se marchó según él «a comprar la pintura adecuada». El portazo resonó en los oídos de Arakita.

—¡No serás capaz! —gritó pero Toudou ya estaría bajando las escaleras del edificio.

Resoplando y maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzaba por la vista, Arakita se puso una chaqueta, cogió también las llaves y se fue a comprar la pintura azul. No iba a dejar que las paredes tuvieran un color tan llamativo. ¡Harían daño a los ojos! No, no le dejaría pintarlas.

Una hora después la situación era probablemente de las más estúpidas y ridículas que habían vivido. Toudou estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser un mono para pintar o trabajar como albañil. Con varios rodillos para pintar y la flamante pintura naranja a su lado. En su cabeza tenía una diadema naranja, algo que Arakita tomó como una provocación. Arakita por su lado estaba con una camiseta fea y de propaganda, unos pantalones deportivos y la pintura azul a su lado. Ni siquiera se habían ayudado para apartar los muebles de la pared que habían elegido como víctima.

—Es cerúleo —dijo Toudou mirando el bote de pintura al lado de Arakita.

—¿Qué?

—Que ese color, es cerúleo.

—Es azul —respondió Arakita como si hubiera tenido que explicar que dos más dos suman cuatro.

—Sí, pero azul cerúleo. Pensaba que elegirías azul oscuro o celeste.

Arakita sabía poco o nada de colores. Era azul, uno cualquiera, pero bonito no como el naranja de Toudou.

—Qué más da. Es mejor que tu naranja —respondió haciendo que Toudou enarcara una ceja ofendido, aparentemente. Pero no contestó, y Arakita tampoco volvió a abrir la boca.

Ambos empezaron a pintar, cada uno por un lado, la misma pared. Poco a poco cada extremo se volvió colorido, aunque de forma dispar. Siguieron en silencio, sin tan siquiera dirigirse la palabra y a un ritmo similar. Arakita esperaba que Toudou decidiera avanzar «sigilosamente» y así pintar más extensión él, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando estaban hombro con hombro se miraron, luego miraron la pared y dieron unas pasadas más con sus respectivos rodillos hasta que estos se chocaron. Toudou vio como Arakita bufaba por lo bajo y luego miraba su parte naranja poniendo una mueca de asco enseñando los dientes. Al final, no pudo contener la risa al ver como Arakita además, tenía pintura en el cuello y seguramente ni se había dado cuenta.

—¿De qué te ríes?

De todo. Sería un buen resumen. Había estado todo el rato pensando qué pasaría cuando llegaran al centro y ahora solo se reafirmaba en lo que ya llevaba un rato pensando: eran estúpidos.

Siguió riéndose ante la atenta mirada de Arakita que empezaba a pensar que el olor de la pintura había vuelto loco a Toudou. Cuando finalmente cesó su risa, miró a Arakita aún sonriendo.

—Arakita, mira —dijo señalando la pared. Arakita volvió a ver el desastre que era ver cada mitad de un color—. Somos unos estúpidos.

—¿¡Y ahora te das cuenta!? ¡Claro que lo somos!

Toudou volvió a reírse y unos segundos después escuchó a Arakita quejarse pero seguirle las risas. Eran realmente estúpidos y habían tardado semanas en darse cuenta de que sin llegar a un acuerdo, no podrían pintar nunca.

Arakita empezó a despeinar a Toudou moviendo su diadema de sitio mientras este se quejaba entre risas. Su venganza fue darle con el rodillo lleno de pintura naranja. Arakita fue más allá y directamente le echó medio cubo de pintura azul encima.

Rato después ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, mirando la pared ante ellos. Aún podían diferenciarse ambas partes, la azul y la naranja, pero ambas tenían manchas de la pintura contraria. El suelo estaba también lleno de pintura y los rodillos estaban tirados en este. La ropa de ambos estaba totalmente manchada e incluso tenían pintura en el pelo, algo en lo que Toudou no parecía haber reparado y Arakita no estaba por la labor de decírselo y romper el buen ambiente que al fin había.

—Toudou.

—¿Hum? —Toudou preguntó solo haciendo un sonido.

—Mira la pared.

—Ya lo hago, menudo desastre.

—Mira tu parte —dijo Arakita incorporándose, Toudou le siguió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó de nuevo fingiendo no saber lo que Arakita trataba de decirle, pero lo hacía.

Arakita suspiró cogiendo la diadema de Toudou del suelo, la cual también se había manchado y empezando a juguetear con ella en las manos.

—Reconoce que el naranja queda demasiado llamativo.

Toudou puso un puchero mirando la pared. Era cierto. Lo había pensado desde que comenzó a pintarla pero era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo. El azul que había elegido Arakita era mucho mejor sin duda.

—Quizás un poco.

—¿Solo un poco?

—¡Vale, sí, queda fatal! ¿Contento?

Arakita se rió pero luego le señaló con la diadema.

—¡No! Mira la que hemos liado. Nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si me hubieras hecho caso.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Las pintaremos de tu color.

Tras decir eso, trató de recuperar la diadema de manos de Arakita pero este la apartó antes de que lo hiciera y la acercó al bote de pintura azul que aún parecía tener algo de contenido al final.

Toudou se tiró encima para evitar que lo hiciera, haciendo que Arakita cayera de espaldas en el suelo con él encima. La diadema salió volando lejos de las manos del gruñón que tenía por novio.

—Voy a tirar todas las Bepsis por el fregadero por esto —dijo tras levantarse y quedarse sentado sobre Arakita.

—No serás capaz —pronunció con una sonrisa. No sería capaz de hacer eso. O al menos, eso esperaba él.

—No me pongas a prueba. Te dije que pintaría la pared de naranja.

—¡Y no lo has hecho!

—¡Lo he hecho! Al menos la mitad.

Toudou volvió a reírse esta vez sentado encima de Arakita que había decidido dejarlo pasar. Las pintarían de azul, como él había pensado desde el principio. Habían hecho el tonto durante una tarde y llevaban una semana sacando el tema de la pintura a cada rato. Pero al final, no había sido tan horrible. Ahora la situación le parecía, además de estúpida y ridícula, graciosa. Quizás a él también le afectaba el olor de la pintura.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Toudou haciendo círculos con su índice en el estómago de Arakita que por el placaje anterior había quedado descubierto de esa camiseta que, definitivamente, tiraría a la basura tras ese día—. No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto, aunque claro, estás conmigo, eso es una clara muestra de que sí lo tienes.

El narcisismo de Toudou era algo que ya no sorprendía a Arakita, pero a veces, solo a veces, seguía sintiendo que era imposible que alguien tan seguro de sí mismo y ególatra existiera. Claro que ya sabía —en parte— como lidiar con ello.

—Me alegra que te guste el color, porque tienes casi todo el pelo lleno de pintura azul.

La mueca de espanto de Toudou hizo que Arakita empezara a reírse a carcajadas. Toudou se levantó y corrió hacia el baño desde el que segundos después, llegó un grito escandalizado.

Arakita seguía riéndose tumbado en el suelo viendo el desastre que era la pared, el suelo y todo lo que le rodeaba. Seguramente él también tendría el pelo lleno de pintura, pero no le importaba. Solo esperaba que se pudiera quitar rápido, sino tendría a Toudou quejándose por días de su precioso pelo.

Un par de días después, ambos volvieron a pintar la pared. Pero para aplicar el azul tenían que tapar el naranja con blanco o quedaría mal. Esta vez pintaron juntos y Toudou se puso una diadema blanca. Otro par de días después, empezaron con el azul, al fin.

—No había visto esa —dijo Arakita de repente, dejando a Toudou sin entender hasta que señaló su cabeza. A esa radiante diadema azul.

—Es nueva, para la ocasión, ¿te gusta? Es cerúlea.

Arakita rodó los ojos mientras iba a la nevera a coger un par de Bepsis. Solo Toudou podía comprarse una diadema para algo así.

—Es como todas: fea —contestó al volver de la cocina y se sentó en el suelo dejando las latas en este esperando que Jinpachi se sentara también. Pero este se sentó encima de él.

—Pensaba que te gustaba el azul.

—Para las paredes —replicó antes de que Toudou le besara.

Las diademas seguían dándole igual, opinaba que estaba mejor con ellas pero Toudou era libre de usarlas y vestir lo que quisiera. Claro que seguir molestándole con estas, era algo que no podía evitar hacer.

Pasó su mano por la nuca de Toudou, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de este. Definitivamente, prefería cuando no tenía las dichosas diademas y sostenía los mechones de su flequillo tras las orejas. Pero eso, no se lo diría. Aunque algo le decía que Toudou era consciente.

—Al final te has salido con la tuya… —susurró Toudou con sus labios rozando los de Arakita—. La próxima decisión de decoración, la elegiré yo.

—Mientras no sea naranja —contestó Arakita y después le mordió el labio. Toudou rió.

Probablemente, la próxima vez que estuvieran en desacuerdo para comprar algún objeto para el piso, volverían a discutir y a querer tener la razón. Pero hasta ese entonces podían pensar que las paredes estaban mejor azul. Azul como la diadema de Toudou que Arakita veía innecesaria. Azul como las latas de Bepsi que habían dejado olvidadas.

Bueno, azul cerúleo, claro.

* * *

Sobre el summary: "to be blue" en ingles es una forma de referirse a estar triste. Y el azul en Japón significa juventud. Ellos son jóvenes, pero no están tristes. Son azul, aunque no están azul. Es una tontería, lo sé, kill me.

No sé demasiado de colores, pero recuerdo de pequeña hacer un trabajo de ellos en plástica y el color azul era el complementario del naranja. He encontrado la misma complementariedad en internet según la propiedad del azul. En definitiva, no lo pensé al inicio pero casualmente elegí estos. El naranja porque es el color preferido de Toudou y el azul de Arakita en parte por la Bianchi (que sé que es celeste, pero de ahí fue) y es gracioso porque aunque no parecen pegar, o al menos yo no combinaría azul y naranja, son complementarios. Como Toudou y Arakita, que no parecen complementarios pero que yo creo que juntos podrían dar mucho juego.


End file.
